


One Day

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Angst, PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Alex不怎么喜欢这个不请自来的“救命恩人”。
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov





	1. 逃亡

**Author's Note:**

> 坑，慎入。

Sasha坐在自己的床上不安的扭动了几下，但烦躁感不减反增，身体里像是生了一把小火，不急不缓、一点点一点点的灼烧着她还仅剩的那么一点平静。

她说不清现在到底是什么一种感觉。汗水正一层层的向外冒，身体酸疼得无法动作，同时心底深处还有那么些发痒，但又捕捉不到到底在何处，这让她有些抓狂。呻吟了一声，她狠狠的向后倒在床上，借着粗糙的床单用力翻了几个身。

“你说Vlad他是不是忘了？”

Sasha闻声转过头，Irina正用手拨开她们俩间的那个帘子，脸上也是一脸的汗，一缕缕黑色的头发紧紧的贴在额头上。

“我觉得他只是认为没这个必要，你也看到了，今天生意不好。”

Vlad是她们所在地下室的所有人，借她们的身体赚钱，同时会定时给她们提供海洛因，Irina说这应该算是回报，毕竟她们这种偷渡过来的人也没有地方可以去花钱，更不用说她们的活动范围被基本限制在一张床上。

Sasha并不想反驳她，因为不管阶下囚怎么想终究也只是阶下囚，但她常觉得她们就只是提线木偶而已,而毒品就是那些完美的拉线。

而今天或许Vlad是忘了，也或许真的是因为生意不好，已经迟了好久，她们都已经基本处于毒瘾发作的边缘。

Sasha当然明白毒瘾彻底发作起来的滋味，她刚来这时每天都想着逃跑，第三次被抓回来的时候，Vlad给了她第一针，剂量大到让她发晕，接着在连续几天的不间断注射后Vlad便没有再出现。

毒瘾发作的感觉如同海啸一般迅猛而不留情面，几小时后，她几乎是爬着过去求Vlad再给她来上一点。

她至今仍能记得当时Vlad脸上的表情，男人斜着眼居高临下的看着她，嘴角的笑如同野兽一般。他拍开她伸过来拿针管的手，“干得好的话，这东西就是你的。”

自那起，日子也渐渐模糊了起来，连同来来去去的一张张脸一起，都变得难以区分，她眼睁睁的看着尊严被自己一天天一点点的踩碎在自己脚下。有时，当她在一个个陌生人的身下发出呻吟的时候，她会突然想到，如果父亲能看到现在的她，会有何种感受。

她苦笑了一声强迫自己想些别的，毒瘾快发作的感觉已经够难受了，她不需要再在精神上给自己添不快。

对于其他所有人而言，她都只是Sasha而已——俄国普通的贫农家的女孩，被偷渡到美国，干着偷渡过来的女孩都会干的工作。或许唯一的不同，便是她心里还有那么一点点不甘。

但也只是一点点而已，她仍记得她曾经那几次逃跑的后果，如非必要她不想再尝一次。不管Vlad人如何，他对于奖励和惩罚一直都区分得很清楚。而作为他最大的生钱机器，她总能得到足够的海洛因，把自己埋在毒品中什么都可以不管，包括那些不快的回忆，也包括恶心的现在。

甚至也包括自己。

从挣扎到顺从的张开双腿，她并没有花上太多时间。

地下室的门突然开了，男人们欢快的吆喝声从地下室的远方传了过来，明显是才从外面哪儿逍遥回来。Irina甩给了她一个我早告诉你的眼神，放下帘子躺回自己的床上，神色颇有些期盼。

用不着镜子也知道，她看起来应该也差不多。

Sasha抑制住直接跳下床跑过去的冲动，眼睛死死的锁着Vlad手上的针管，咽了咽喉咙，把心底升起的渴望都吞回肚子里。

像是感到了她的注视一般，Vlad第一个走向了她，向她伸出手，似乎是要把针管递过来。但就在她就要够着的时候，他轻轻的晃了晃手，远离了她的范围。

Vlad似乎很享受这种游戏,把手一点点提高，看着她一次次够不着又一次次的用力,而在她第四次伸出手时，他把针管丢向了旁边。

“不。”Sasha向着针管的方向爬了过去，但却在床边上被Vlad拦住了，她抬起头，看到Vlad正笑得开心。

“先让我爽爽。”

“不……”她挣扎着，眼睛离不开地上那支还在滚动的针管，“先——”

“那得等等，”Vlad笑了，抓过她的双手举过头顶压在床上，“我还是喜欢你清醒点儿的时候。”

Vlad压上来的时候几乎把她肺里的空气都榨了个一干二净，她闷哼了一声，在男人的手揉捏着她的胸的时候绷紧了身子。Vlad喜欢粗暴点儿的方式，而她不知道在如此清醒的环境下该如何忍受过去。随着男人粘稠的舌头与她的脖子相接触，她禁不住的更紧张了。

“噢Sasha…”Vlad摇摇头，“别这么僵硬，你我都知道你能有多能干不是么。”

腰上的剧痛让她尖叫出声，眼里瞬间便迸出了泪花，而这让她突然记起来了当年她为什么要逃跑。无力、恶心、屈辱的感觉又重新找上了她，而这么多年来，她从未这样清醒过。

“你让我爽的话，待会儿才有你的份，别让我再说第二次，”Vlad低头冲她强调，嘴里的酒气扑面而来，让她更加的想吐，“你知道怎么满足我。”

她咬咬牙，伸手去解男人的腰带，低头看时却发现腰带的样式分外熟悉。她愣了一愣，然后很快明白她曾经在哪儿见过。

曾经她父亲教她野外生存时给她看过，这是户外运动常用腰带的一种，内带和外面的扣环可以带上很多东西，什么地方放些什么东西也都有一定的讲究，取用非常很方便。

被压抑许久的记忆带来的泪水几乎是条件反射般的弄湿了眼睛，她狠狠的吞了口唾沫把所有激烈的情绪重新压了下去，伸手不着痕迹的摸索着，果然在对方髋骨处感到了金属冰冷的触感。应该是一把折叠刀，轻便、小巧又足够锋利，在野外生火或是削一些小东西都非常方便。

出于内心深处某种她不是很清楚的原因，她伸手解下了那把刀藏在了她的床垫下。

Vlad？

他已经太过投入，没有更多的精力来注意她的动作。

她握住男人已经站起来的那玩意儿时，Vlad发出了一声满足的哼声，闭上眼似乎很享受。她轻轻的摩擦着那两个小东西，用全部的意志力才没有直接用力砸下去。

她还不想被随即蜂拥而来的守卫分尸。

Vlad满足的哼了两声，半响突然抓住她的头把她向前按。

别……

知道男人想要什么，她仰着头开始挣扎，眼里满是祈求，但随即而来的耳光把她打倒在了床上。

脸火辣辣的疼，视线都有些模糊，耳朵嗡嗡作响，一时间听不到任何东西，血液在脑里四处乱撞，敲击得她耳内隆隆声不断。

“没有下一次。”Vlad警告道。

她闭上眼，不去看Vlad，也不去看其他的任何东西，顺从的张口含住了那个散发着腥臭味的东西。

当Vlad扯着她的头发一前一后用力推着她的头时，她强迫自己靠着身体习惯来应对这事，让自己转移注意力去想些其他的事情，比如外面的世界会怎样，自由、新鲜的空气、友善一点的人……

她强迫自己想一点美好的事情，但自13岁起她的世界就再也没有这种东西，而13岁以前……即使再过美好，也只能让现今的她更加痛苦。

喉咙里的东西太深，让她止不住的想干呕，浓烈的腥臭味让她无法呼吸，而同时毒瘾发作的疼痛让她觉得自己从缺氧的肺到大脑都在烈火下燃烧。

她边哭边想着自己为什么这么多年没有再尝试几次，就算没逃出去，死了也比现在好。

*

Katerina躺在床上，大气都不敢出，身旁正不断的传出肉体撞击的钝响声，还伴随着压抑的痛呼。Vlad喜欢玩儿硬的，这点在地下室已是公开的秘密。

Katerina眨眨眼，视线依然有点模糊，药物已经开始渐渐起作用了，对她来说维持神志开始变得越发的困难，但Sasha……

虽说地下室并没有什么房间的严格划分，但她和Sasha以及Irina的床位基本从最开始就一直排在一起，如果没有彼此的相互扶持，她们间任何一个人都走不到现在。

身旁突然传出了一声尖叫，但又在中途戛然而止。

Katerina咬了咬牙，嘴唇上的疼痛让她清醒了一些。床间的帘子隔开了她的视线，但她依然死死的盯着那儿，就好像这样便能帮到忙似的。固然她不能直接冲过去给予最直接的支持，但她可以做她所能的其他帮助。

Katerina认真的画了一个十字，开始祈祷，祈祷着这些能快点结束。

她小时的每个周末都是在教堂里度过，她的母亲教她如何祷告，教她如何的反思，然后她会牵着她回到她们小小的家，这一直持续到她被强行带走为止。童年那深刻的十多年的回忆已经在她心中留下了不可磨灭的印记，但那些于她而言并不是伤痛和负担，而是她平静的港湾。

她的信仰是她所有力量的源泉。在Katerina心中，主没有背离他忠诚的信徒，主无处不在，而现在……这只是属于她的十字架。

Amen.

结束时她正好看到了Vlad离开的背影，她禁不住叹了口气，主…她想，愿这个可怜的灵魂早日得到净化。

低低的呻吟声迅速的将她的视线拉了回来，她慌忙掀开帘子，“Sasha?”

“Kat?”

Sasha正抱着自己在床上蜷缩成了一团，当她抬眼看向她时，Katerina发现Sasha的眼虽有些发红，但其中多了些什么东西，像是在刚才那段时间发生了大变，她的脸的轮廓也好像突然僵硬了很多，多了些她没见过的线条。

Katerina悲叹了一声，忽略掉对方身上的可怖的一块块青紫，挪了过去帮她擦去她脸上还残留着的那些粘稠的液体。

“没事了。”她说。

随着她的动作Sasha像是终于放松下来一般，从紧闭的嘴里发出了一声呜咽。Katerina挪近了些揉着对方的头发，“没事了Sasha，我们都能离开这里，我看到过的。”

她真的见过，她们都离开了这里，安然无恙的、没有任何后顾之忧的离开了这里，她无数次做过这个梦，梦里她们都化成了蝴蝶，美丽妖娆，有着美得致命的颜色。

“是么…”

她点了点头，“我们能像蝴蝶一样的新生，主告诉过我。”

Sasha吻了吻她们交握的手说：“是的，像它们那样自由。”接着她冲她笑了笑，带着水的蓝色眼睛在发暗的环境中闪闪发亮。

噢天，她一直特别喜欢这女孩的眼睛。

主……她在心里祈祷，愿眼前的女孩能找到人生的至美。

“我没事。”Sasha再次对她笑了笑，神色似乎轻松了起来。

她松了口气，紧张了好久的身体也随之放松，精神也迅速的松懈了下来， Katerina的意识渐渐的模糊了，眼前又出现了她做过无数次的梦——如童话般梦幻的花园，其间有着各色的蝴蝶，自由，美丽，晃花了她的眼。

药物终于开始发挥了它迟到的作用。

她看到了光，于是她便不假思索的朝着光走了过去。

Katerina感到自己正在下落，随之而来的失重感让她不太舒服，但在触地前的一瞬间，她看到了自己展开的翅膀，是金色的，点缀着花纹，照耀出来得光照亮了她整个世界。

她看到了主之降临。

Katerina觉得自己从未这样幸福过。

*

Sasha醒来时，首先迎接她的是一张空荡荡的床，一个激灵，她猛的坐了起来伸手试了试Katerina床上的温度。

薄薄的床垫冷得和铁一样。

她把头探出走廊寻找着Katerina的身影，或许她只是——

“找Katerina？她自杀了。”

“什么？”Sasha不可置信的看着那个说话的女孩。

那女孩毫不在意地耸耸肩，像是在聊什么八卦，“今早我听人说她跳楼了。”

一股寒流从头顶灌注全身，视线中那张空白的床开始像一个黑洞一般，一点点吸走她的温度。Sasha坐回床上死死的抱着自己的腿，在有一双手落在她肩膀上时，她才注意到自己正发抖得厉害。

“Irina…Kat她——”

“我听到了。”Irina的眼中也有泪花，她坐下来攀着她的肩，这温度让Sasha觉得心安，她往Irina的方向靠紧了些，环住了对方的腰。

她突然有些害怕。

死亡对她来说一直都不是陌生的话题，从13岁以来她已见过了太多。那天晚上当她跑过她家那被大火弄得面目全非的走廊时，地上的尸体都是她十多年来最为熟悉的家人；在被运往美国时，她也见过昨天还好好能聊天的女孩是如何在第二天成了海鱼的食物。而如若没有Irina，她也会死在那儿，被抛在茫茫的大海中，成为鱼腹里的东西。

她害怕着也会失去她，像Katerina一样。

_“我们能像蝴蝶一样的新生。”_

Kat如同梦呓般的语气回荡在她的脑里，蝴蝶……楼顶……然后她突然明白了，“Kat不是自杀。”

“什么？”

“Kat她……”她挣扎着不知道怎么解释，半响之后只发出了一声苦笑。因为不管怎样，这于剩下的她们俩来说都没什么区别，“她只是做了她的选择。”

“她选择了离开。”

“不，她只是——”Sasha下意识的反驳。

“你也要走了不是么？”Irina的脸上是受伤的表情，而这让她几乎是反射性的回答：“不。”

然后她向前倾身吻了Irina。

她们常在彼此的身上寻找慰藉，而每当她们交换彼此的温度时，比如现在，她认真的感受着Irina温软的唇和吹在她脸上潮湿而温暖的鼻息。每当这时她才能感到一点人类应有的感情，轻柔，温暖，依靠，或是其他类似的什么。

“不会。”她看着Irina黑色的眼睛认真的强调。但之后她突然觉得这很滑稽——只要她们还在这里，总有一天，或许就是明天，就会见不到下一天的太阳，Katerina至少还算走了自己选的路，至少她走的时候还算幸福，而她们永远都得由着他人随心所欲。

但其实她们并不是必须得这样。

这个想法像鞭子一样让她浑身一个激灵，她其实可以有其他的选择不是么？很多人都说第一次是最难的，但其实对于她来说，最难的是她永远不知道她的帘子会在什么时候被掀起来，是一个连喘息间隔都少有的第五次、第六次，甚至更多。对她来说，与其这样每天担惊受怕，还不如——

“我们得离开这儿。”她说。

Irina苦笑了一声，“我给你讲过无数次了，如果你再那么搞，你会把自己弄死的…”见对方没有动摇的意思，她又补上了一句，“那只是早晚的事。”

“我们可以做一个好一点的计划——”

Irina打断了她，“一个会把我们俩都弄死的计划，你原来试过，你难道忘了之后他们怎么对你的么？他们只差那么一点点就杀了你。”

她当然没忘，她当然记得那黑得没有日夜的那几天，但鬼知道继续呆在这里还能活多久，她叹了口气，“但我还活着不是么，如果我们——”

“Sasha!” Irina显得既恼火又不耐烦，“我只说最后一次，不管你想怎样，反正我不会冒着生命危险去做这种事。”

她咬着嘴唇，有些不敢相信她所听到的，愤怒让她不假思索的回敬道：“那我也只说最后一次，反正我要离开这儿，不管你要不要走，你爱呆这儿就在这儿呆一辈子都随你。”

说完后Irina脸上的表情让她立刻就后悔了，但任何的不久似乎都已经迟了。Irina冷笑了一声爬回自己的床上背对她躺下，似乎是打定主意不再理她。

*

Irina很后悔这次她不是那个第一个安慰Sasha的人，Vlad离开时海洛因正让她high到无以复加，而当她清醒时，确是Sasha反过来安慰她告诉她她没事。

她明白Sasha和Katerina有些相同的东西是她所不能理解的，Kat自杀后，她以为Sasha也会去……

毕竟她知道Vlad有多么的粗暴。

她甚至一度以为Sasha在生她的气，而当她主动吻她的时候，只有她自己才知道她是有多么的如释重负，Sasha没有生气，而她也没有被一个人留下，但接着Sasha便告诉她她想逃离这里。

听到那句话时Irina的第一反应是恐慌。

她不是不想离开，但她知道能成功的几率有多小，守卫有着轮班，而且他们任何一个都有她们的几倍重。她仍记得当初Sasha逃跑被抓回来的后果——她被带走了几天，被丢回来的时候她几乎都以为她死了。

她知道Sasha对她心存感激，但她想Sasha应该不知道反过来她对于她而言意味着什么。最开始Sasha帮助她可能是因为报答，而后来……当她们第一次因为疼痛因为恐惧而亲吻时，她第一次觉得有了什么东西可以依靠，那是比慰藉更多的东西。

Sasha救她的次数已经远远超过她曾救她的那几次，所以，她不知道如果Sasha真的去做了，留下她她该怎么办。

她没有办法做到那样去冒着生命危险去……去做什么呢？逃跑？逃出去又怎样？她们没有身份，没有姓名，还带着固执的毒瘾，她见过Sasha毒瘾发作的时候又多么的痛苦，她不想也经历那样的事。

未知让她恐惧，而在这里……固然不太好过，但她有着很多人没有的东西：房顶、食物，一张可以睡觉的床……

她应该知足，Sasha也应该这样。

但不管她怎么想，今晚的客人依然没有给她什么好日子过，当事情终于结束、她能自己歇一下时，突然感到有一只手轻柔的划过了她的脸。

“Irina…”头顶上的人叹息了一声，“和我一起逃吧。”

“你…”她发着抖，还没从刚才的凌虐中恢复过来，“你会死的。”

“你知道他们把我们当什么Irina，如果你还呆在这儿，你也会死的…”Sasha声音突然有了点笑意，“那也是早晚的事。”

她惊愕的抬头，她原谅她了？

Sasha冲她笑笑，握住了她的手。Irina在这一瞬间开始因为这个而狂喜，但迅速的又消沉了下去，因为她知道这改不了任何事情。

“我知道，”她闷闷的回答，“但这不代表我打算明天就去找死。”

Sasha咬了咬牙，没有回答她，而这让她迅速明白了什么，“你计划明天逃走？”

“嘘…”Sasha慌忙冲她示意叫她小声，但半响还是点了点头。

“天——”

“Irina，”她打断了她，眼神中有着乞求，“和我一起走。”

这几乎让她动摇，但几年前几乎像个死人一样的Sasha又浮现在了她脑子里，“不，”她摇头，“我不可能那样去送死。”

Sasha没有再说话，一点点扳开她的手离开了。

她真的不能，Irina压抑住自己的哭声，她真的不能把一切都赌在虚无缥缈的事情上。而且她知道如果真那样做的话，绝大部分可能都是会死的很难看，不是在这里，就是出去后死在大街上。

她从泪眼中望着Sasha发抖的背影想，这是不是她最后一次见到她了？

但Sasha却突然又坐了过来，而这燃起了她所有的希望。

“Irina…”她说，整张脸坚硬得像是在压抑着什么东西，“如果以后你有机会出去，卖掉它，”她递给她一只手表，“这应该足够你安顿下来了。”

是一只小小的石英表，被奇异的保养得很好，即使是她，也能看出这表价值不菲，“你从哪儿弄来这东西的？”

“我……”Sasha咬着嘴唇，半响之后才开口，“一个客人掉下来的。”

Sasha把那只表压在了她的床垫下，像交代后事一样对她说，“放在这里好么？一旦有任何机会，就直接卖掉它，但一定，一定别告诉其他人是我给你的。”说完她便立刻转过身躺回了自己的床上。

她能看出Sasha在哭，而她从没见过她什么时候哭得如此的放肆而毫无顾忌，像是……失去了生命中最重要的东西一样。

Irina不明白为什么。

“为我留下来，”她轻声对着那个颤抖的背影说，“保护我。”但Sasha哭得太厉害，没有听到她说了什么，而她没有勇气再说第二次。

*

Sasha细细的盯着Vlad近乎是日常的一举一动，他就快走到她这儿了。Sasha深吸了一口气，从未这样的期待过，而她这次的期待，破天荒的与毒品无关。

Vlad带着针管走来时并没有像往常一样直接把东西丢给她，而是没有说话靠近了些站在那儿，居高临下的看着她。

在男人投下的阴影中，她的呼吸急促了起来，不仅仅是因为她的毒瘾已经开始有发作的迹象，而是因为她知道或许Vlad今晚又有那么些无聊。

放松，她告诫自己，这样或许更容易些。她右手藏在背后摸出了那把刀，在手心里握得死死的。毒瘾发作的疼痛让她浑身都是汗，紧张和恐惧导致她身体颤抖得有些明显。

Vlad很明显注意到了她不寻常的颤抖幅度，“要这个么？”他举起针管在她眼前晃了晃。

她抬头看着针管，强迫自己把注意力拉离里面的液体，握着刀的手用力得关节都有些发疼。

“毒瘾发作的滋味如何？”Vlad问，伸出他焦黄的手揉着她满是汗水的头发。他的手上满是老茧，摩擦在她的脸上让她觉得有些不舒服。

或许是她的毫无反应让Vlad觉得有些无趣，他靠近了些，粗重的呼吸声紧紧贴在她耳边，带出的气味有种浑浊的味道，几乎让她窒息，而Vlad脖子上那条青色的动脉却开始显得无比诱人。

就在这时她明白了有时候憎恨比勇气更为有效。

“像这样。”她回答，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，同时用力挥动了手中的刀。

或许是她太过虚弱，也或许是Vlad的反应太快，那把刀最后只深深的划过了他的脸。Vlad惨叫声在安静的地下室中异常的明显，远处随即迅速的嘈杂了起来。

用尽全部的意志力才没有去捡那只掉在一旁的针管，她绕过捂着脸在床上打滚的Vlad迅速的跳到了走廊上，正看到Irina从帘子后投来的绝望而又不可置信的目光。

“Sasha求你——”

她没有停顿也没有听Irina说完。

最后看了Irina一眼，她迅速转过头，绕过复杂的走道向出口跑去，把关于Irina的所有事都死死压在心底，同时期望着女孩们的尖叫能把守卫吸引到其他地方去。

多年来她不止幻想过一次外面的空气会是什么样，她想它们一定不同于地下室常年的沉闷而潮湿，也不会有不通风带来的恶臭……但她从没想过会是这样。

这样的冷……夜晚生冷的空气灌入她的肺中，把她从里到外的每一丝热度都消耗得一干二净。

但现在黑夜正是她最好的保护伞，稀稀拉拉的路灯也绝佳的隐藏了她的行踪，她必须得跑，哪怕随着一呼一吸寒气在像刀一样刮着她的气管，肺叶绝望的想要喘口气，浑身上下都叫嚣着叫她停下。

她用尽全力的跑着，把那个地下室以及守卫都丢在了身后。

当眼前出现了一个密集的树林时，肾上腺激素带来的效果终于用尽了。像一个喝醉的傻子般，她最后跌跌撞撞的走了几步便直接摔在了柔软草地上。

身体太过虚弱，根本承受不住这样剧烈的运动，腿也抽筋得厉害。她咬着牙靠着一棵树坐起来，眼前闪过一片片橙黄蓝交织的色块。毒瘾已经发作了，只是先前的情况太过紧张让她根本就没有察觉，而此时稍一放松疼痛便铺天盖地的袭来。

在胃的一阵阵绞痛中，她突然意识到，她不知道可以跑到哪儿去。

所有关心她的人都早已在地下长眠……不，或许还有那么一个关心她的人，但那个人在刚才已经被她远远抛在了身后。所以……她是真的只剩自己，无地可去，也无地可回。

心里明白呆在这里的后果很可能就是成为一具冻僵的尸体，她挣扎着站了起来，继续向前走，几十分钟后眼前出现的收容所几乎让她就要感激得哭出来。

“有人吗！”她爬到台阶上，用力拍着大门。

门开了，一个穿着睡袍的女人看到她后吓了一大跳，眼中的困意在一秒内便被惊慌和警惕所取代。

“我——”她的话被贴着她的脸拍上的门打断了，这才意识到她手中还抓着那把满是血的刀。

“求你……”她绝望的抓着门，“求求你让我进去……”

没有人回应她。

“…我会死在这儿的……”

依然没有回应。

她坐在地上无神的望着这扇冷冰冰的门，想着它后面几乎是近在咫尺的温暖，委屈、绝望……随着时间一点点过去和门后的悄无声息，都渐渐化成了愤怒。

去他妈所有人。

她猛地站起来，这导致了一阵眩晕，不过现在她根本就懒得理。她用尽全力的开始砸门，厚重的金属门在她的全力进攻下甚至战战巍巍的晃了几次，“开门！！”她又用力踹了一脚，回头走下台阶抓了个石头用力的扔向窗户。

玻璃破碎的声音让屋内传出了几声惊呼，与此同时用力导致的眩晕让她直接跪在了地上，膝盖好像擦破了，火辣辣的疼。

屋内的短暂惊呼声过后又陷入了沉默。

金属门被敲击的闷响依然在黑夜里慢慢的回荡，她把脸埋在手里苦笑了一声急促的喘着气，仅剩的体温随着一呼一吸渐渐流失在了呼气的水雾中。头脑开始变得有些发钝，她用力甩了甩头，却听到了远处传来的警笛的声音，在黑夜的远处闪烁的警灯异常明显。

警察不会是个好主意，就算他们真相信她真是一个被诱拐到美国来的普通俄国女孩，她的下场不外乎是冻死在莫斯科一月的大街上，或者落入另一个Vlad的手里。

而她的真名……会让她死得更快。

最后她回到了那片树林中，倒在地上彻底没了力气，无力和绝望让她无比后悔她跑的时候没把那只至少可以让她再爽上最后一个晚上针管带出来。

这个想法在头疼的间歇中一次次的突袭着她的意识，她蜷缩在地上，呆呆的看着树枝间的夜空，她还能怎么做？

难道要死在这里？在她终于自由了以后？

她再次爬了起来，开始收集附近地上的枯草和树枝。

她没有忘记父亲教过她的东西，不管她曾多少次尝试着忘掉它们，或者多少次尝试着把它们死死压在心底，它们总会自己翻上来，构成她噩梦的内容，或是让她少数那些清醒的时间比地狱更加的地狱。

回忆对于她而言是负担。

但现在……她不知道应该觉得感激还是悲伤。

她一遍遍趴下去努力的吹着一闪而逝的火星，但夜晚的水汽很重，她只能得到一点点黑烟。

沮丧中这一切的情景越来越似曾相识，多年来压抑的回忆都在这时飞速而又异常鲜明的涌进脑里。

_“你现在可能不明白我为什么要你做这些东西_ _Alexandra…”_

她觉得她似乎又回到了小时候她家门前的那片森林。父亲无视了她任何的委屈或是小脾气，让她一次次的对着地上那堆枯枝尝试着生火。

_“…但你得明白，这一切都是为了你好。_ _”_

她颤抖着手，哭着一次次用那把还带着血的刀磨着那个还算凑合的打火石，机械的趴下去吹着那堆一闪而过的火星。

_“_ _Alexandra…_ _再来一次。_ _”_

别，求你，不要想起来。

当她的那把刀已经彻底坏掉的时候，火花终于燃成了火苗。

她抱着自己蜷缩起来，闭上眼把火光阻隔在视线外面。她只知道，如果现在父亲在这里，他的脸上一定不是什么欣慰或者骄傲。

第二天早上她模模糊糊醒来时火已经灭了，四肢都冻得发麻，稍微一动浑身都疼得厉害。她从地上爬起来看到天正蒙蒙亮，这代表她已睡过去了好几小时。

乳白色的雾气正在林中无声的弥漫着，但阳光依然穿过了厚重的雾气，从树枝的缝隙间在地上投下点点亮光。

她盯着地上斑驳的阴影，突然有些想知道Irina现在在做些什么，但她迅速在心里骂了自己几句将这想法扼杀在萌芽态。Irina和她想要的不同，她既然已经决定放手走自己的路，那么就得做出放手的样子来。

她想着后面几天Vlad他们肯定会在城里找她，这代表她必须立刻离开这儿到其他地方去。

时间还很早，街上一个人都没有，她小心翼翼的翻进一间小房的后花园从后门溜了进去。在找到办法离开之前她必须得把自己弄得正常一点，她没有鞋，衣服也只是堪堪能蔽体而已，而在离开地下那鬼地方后，她才发现自己身上的恶臭已经到了无法忽视的地步。

房里没有人，当她发现这点的时候几乎就要感激的哭出来。她洗了个澡，在浴室的药柜里发现了几瓶止痛片和吗啡，她只犹豫了一下，便迅速的往嘴里塞了几片，毕竟她现在不需要让毒瘾无数次的发作不是么？

不敢多做停留，她翻到了不多的一些零钱，把剩下的药片都塞进包里之后，她把能带走的衣服也都塞了进去。

几小时后一个带着棒球帽的女孩出现在了列车站中，除了她眼睛下面过于深重的黑圈以及走路有些略微的摇摆之外，看起来相当正常。

“您要去哪儿？”卖票的工作人员一边和电话里的什么人打趣，一边随意的问着她。

她愣住了，她连这里是哪儿都不知道，美国的地名除了纽约华盛顿她并不知道其他太多。

“您好？”

她慌乱的抬起头看着大厅的列表，念出了第一个跳入她眼睛的名字：“Detroit.”她的口音依然很重，但对方明显太过专注于电话，没怎么察觉。

“…Detroit…好的…”对方敲打着键盘，然后对着电话咯咯的笑着，“用信用卡么？”对方冲她伸出了手。

“现金。”她说，掏出了她仅有的一点点钱。

车上坐在她身旁的是一个年轻的女孩，留着短短而帅气的头发，总会时不时的打量她几眼，而这让她不怎么舒服，于是她转开了眼睛看着外面。

“你叫什么名字？”

她盯着车窗外，看着外面萧索的冬季田野，景色都在高速运行的车外一晃而过，除了时不时有那么零星的几朵云闪过，蓝色的天空像是亘古不变般一直填充着她视线的上半部分，而这让她低沉的心情稍稍振奋了那么一点。

感觉手肘被人碰了碰，她几乎从座位上弹了起来。

“噢对不起，”短发的女孩匆忙道歉，“刚才叫你你没反应。”

“呃…”她有些尴尬的坐回座位上，“对不起。”

“你好，”那女孩冲她笑了笑，“我是Dani，能知道你的名字么？”

“Sa—”她把剩下的音节吞了回去。

她不会再是Sasha，那只是当初卖掉她的那个人随口对Vlad说的名字。

“Alex.”她最后说。

“Alexandra的简称么？”

她犹豫了一下，“不是。”

这让Dani笑出了声，对着她疑惑的视线，Dani边笑边说：“你的父母在给你取名的时候是知道你是个蕾丝么？”

呃？

“我不是。”

Dani看起来像是被吓到了，“对不起，”女孩慌忙的道歉，“你眼线画得很重，我以为——”

“没事。”她简短的打断了Dani，不着痕迹的把帽檐再往下压了一点。

“我的这个Dani是Daniel的简称，”Dani自顾自的往下说，“我想我爸妈现在一定超级后悔。”

现在该她说话了么？Alex躲着女孩的视线，对方的热情让她觉得不自在，而且她并不知道也不懂该说些什么。

Dani看起来对她的沉默并没有不适，“所以我和他们吵了一架，不打算回去了。”

她继续沉默着，而对Dani 的嫉妒突然占据了她的全部理智，她得用尽全力才没让自己站起来冲着她吼或是直接离开。

“所以…”Dani随意的翘起了二郎腿，“Alex你去Detroit做什么？”

她说出了脑子里第一个蹦出来的理由：“探亲。”同时下定决心一下车就一定要把这个人给甩掉。

*

在Detroit的街头混了快两年之后，她终于明白了为什么Irina不会愿意跟她出来，因为这世上根本没有什么天堂，你只是从一个地狱到另一个地狱。

她晚上会睡在桥洞或是地下通道里，白天会出去给自己弄点吃的，如果运气好的话，也可以弄到些药。

她不是没想过正儿八经的找点工作，但没有店会要一个没任何身份的“黑”人，就算她现在住的这些地方大多都是这类人，也没有店会要一个junkie。

每当她因饿得太过虚弱躺在街角等死时，心中的怀疑都会比上次更胜。她冒着生命危险从地下室逃出来，或许正如Irina所说，只是为了死在另一个地方而已。

她常想着，她是不是从一开始就错了？

Alex开始明白这世上根本就没有所谓的自由，不过比起以前她也确实多了点选择权——大多时候她可以做她愿意做的生意。她常选择那种看起来像是第一次来这里、愧疚得有些手足无措的那些人。他们对价钱一般羞于还嘴，也愿意先付钱，而且在离开后即使发现自己的钱包不见了，也不太敢去报警。

她需要钱，而这是她唯一知道的赚钱方式。

以前至少还有一个算是能呆的地方，虽然饿但也不至于没得吃，而且至少她还可以去想，想她有一天可以逃出去，想着外面的清新空气，想着真能逃出去会是什么样。

现在她连这一点念想都没了。浑浑噩噩的活过了她的17岁，接着是18岁。很多时候她都常想着自己为什么还要这样的活着。

从最开始她拿走了那几瓶药开始，她便明白戒毒或许将永远不在她的考虑范围内，即使她会经常因为毒瘾发作疼得死去活来，即使她得用大部分的钱去买药，而不是给自己弄些更健康些的食品。而且，她的毒瘾比起以前来说更大了。

开始她还会去一些大一点的毒品站，但没过多久她连这个也不在乎了，Ronnie总能弄到她要的，价钱会便宜一些，最重要的是……他的地方离她做生意的地方很近。她的身体每况愈下，实在是没动力再跑远点去弄点东西high了。

比如现在。

Alex觉得自己每挪一步都有些艰难，甚至都不知道她刚才是怎么拿到钱的，冷汗顺着额头向下淌，一缕缕的头发连着汗水紧紧的贴在脸上，用手抹过却又会立刻湿哒哒的搭下来垂在眼前。在终于看到Ronnie的房子时她如释重负的叹了口气。

这样便又能挨过一天。

“Ronnie?”

她推开门时没有看到人，楼梯上面似乎也没有声音，她朝房间深处跌跌撞撞的走了几步。客厅里烟雾缭绕，从窗户射进来的阳光也显得十分氤氲，像是在梦中。

“Ronnie，”她急急的冲着客厅最中间那个人走去，“有货么？”

“Alex, Alex, Alex…”Ronnie嗤笑了一声，“你迟到了，说话倒还有脸这么直接。”

她慌忙把钱塞给他，“东西呢？”

Ronnie不紧不慢的把钱塞进兜里，摊着手耸耸肩，“东西？我的钱呢？”

“我才给了你一张50.”

“你是说我是个骗子？”

Alex抬头看到了Ronnie脸上坏笑的表情，迅速明白了他想玩什么。

哦天，别是现在。

“Ronnie…”她恳求到，“别开玩笑了好么，先给我，之后你要怎么都行。”

毒瘾已经开始发作了，焦躁让她想把自己切成几块，而以她现在的状况来说，如果Ronnie他们真想现在玩的话，她不太确定还能否或者见到明天的太阳。

当然，她活到现在也明白，他们从来不可能因为她的乞求而放过她。

他们将她按到床上时她根本就无力挣扎，眼里的天旋地转让她已经不太能分清自己到底是站着还是躺着。

“Alex…”Ronnie站在她面前脱着夹克，“你先让我们爽的话，待会儿才有你的份，明白了？”

恍惚中眼前的Ronnie与Vlad重合成了同一个影子，脸上渐渐生出了一条刀疤，鲜血淋漓，对着她邪笑。

或许她真是错的，这一切和几年前依然没有任何区别。从14岁到18岁，从地下室到这个房间里，从Vlad到Ronnie还有天知道是谁的其他人，她还是那个Sasha，还是这个最无力的、也最让自己恶心的她。

事实证明，她确实是真的错了不是么？

“放开她。”一个突兀的女声就在这时传了进来。

Alex看向声音的方向，一个黑发的女人从门口走进来，穿着一身黑，脸上毫无表情。

她怎么不干脆也黑着一张脸？

Alex 立刻直觉的开始讨厌这个人。

那女人的步伐不紧不慢，甚至可以用闲庭信步来形容。她的一切都与这里太格格不入，以致于Ronnie的朋友花了一秒才举起了枪，但在下一秒就被打晕在了地上。

“你他妈谁啊？”Ronnie瞪着倒在地上的男人，惊恐的回头望着这个不请之客。

“神…仙…教…母！”

又一个人随着声音倒地。

即使Alex的神智现在再怎么不清楚，她也能看清那个女人放倒这几个男人是多么利落而简单的事，这让她的恐惧更加深了。

至少对于Ronnie，她一直都清楚他想干什么，而这个女人……从头到尾都不像这个世界的人，这种人…要拿她做什么？

脑子里有很多的可能性，其中任何一个都让她脊背发凉。Alex慌忙的抓住了那把一开始就被打飞到她这里的枪，但在还没来得及看清任何东西之前，她的手指就不听话的扣动了扳机。

“Wow.”那个人像是被吓了一跳，迅速蹲下转头，看到了她手中的枪。

“没事…”她对她伸出手，渐渐的向她靠近，语气是安慰性的，“没事了…我不会伤害你。”

她盯着这个渐渐靠近的女人，因为药物、过度紧张和恐惧带来的原因她已经没法正常思考，全身都在药物和情绪的作用下剧烈的颤抖。她的手指僵硬着，出于本能又按动了一次扳机，枪声带来的安全感让她还想继续，但接着眼前便是一黑。

闯入者抓过枪，有些无奈的看着床上已经被她一拳打晕的女孩。

她摇了摇头，“嗨，我是Nikita，很高兴认识你。”


	2. “救命恩人”

确认头发不会再滴水后，Nikita随意的把毛巾丢在一边，出浴室门的时候顺手披上了挂在一旁的黑色开衫。浴室里不是没有其他衣服，但都较为繁琐，而外面的声音开始渐渐让人无法忽视。

她应该醒了，Nikita想，叹了口气推开了浴室的门，沉闷的敲击声更加的清晰。

“Alex，放松，”她说，“呼吸，你这样会把自己憋死。”

Alex明显没有理会她最后那句小玩笑，自顾自的用力拍打着那扇小小的玻璃，“放我出去！”

“我会的，但不是现在。”她说，但女孩脸上的恐慌却依然越来越明显，她吸了口气用最平稳的语气再次强调：“Alex，呼吸。”

这次似乎起了点作用，Alex把头靠在玻璃上，用力的吸了口气，再次抬头的时候似乎比起先前好了一点，她仔细的看着她，像是在分辨她的长相，“你是谁？这是哪儿？”

“这是我的地方，”她回答，“我是一个朋友。”

“如果你真是我朋友…”Alex用手擦着窗上的水汽，“把我从这柜子里放出来。”

“这不是柜子，”Nikita笑了笑，伸手摸了摸厚实的木板，“是我自己做的一个桑拿房，它能帮你戒毒。”

女孩毫不领情，用力的锤了一下她们之间的那木板，“你凭什么！”

Nikita摸了摸发颤的桑拿房，毫不怀疑对方如果能的话，会毫不犹豫的给自己脸上来一拳，但她语气依然不变，“你就当礼物收下好了。”

即使隔着满是水蒸气的玻璃，她也清清楚楚的看着女孩翻了个白眼。

“我知道怎么戒毒好么？我知道……”Alex把自己贴在玻璃上，用乞求的眼神看着她，“我只是需要慢慢来，这样——”

“Alex…这种事没办法慢慢来的。”她说。

玻璃后的人消失了，一秒后她面前的木板发出了一声比先前更大的声音，伴随着女孩的吼声：“我不需要什么该死的桑拿！我只要打一针！”

是不是所有人都是这样的？Nikita想，满腔的愤怒、焦虑、痛苦……对周围所有人的人都竖起尖刺。她还不清楚其它人，但她明确的知道，自己曾经就和这几乎一模一样。Nikita摸了摸正呻吟着的木板，转过身靠着门，将视线集中在地上，慢慢的开口：“以怨报德可不太好。”

似乎是因为刚才用力过猛，她看见Alex正靠在窗上用力的喘气，皱着眉似乎很难受，半响后才抬起头，眼里有着水花，“求你……求你……”她断断续续的说，“我会死在这里的……”

“我知道这有多痛苦好么？”她偏头向着小窗的方向，即使知道女孩根本看不见，“鼻涕根本止不住，胃绞成一团，头疼得像是要掉下来一样……”她当然清楚，她自己戒毒过不止一次，而其中没有哪一次是轻松的。

“……所以相信我，我明白的。”身后的人沉默了，她仰头擦干自己的眼睛，转身看着女孩的脸，这比直接看着她的眼睛要好受许多，“Alex，我只能跟你这样保证，”她看着女孩猛地抬起头，像是重新燃起了希望，而这情景让她更加的难受，“不管这有多么的痛苦，但一定都会好起来。”

“而现在……”她想笑笑但是失败了，“你在这里面对你我都好。”说完她迅速头也不回的离开，像后面有什么东西在穷追不舍。当走得足够远之后，Nikita终于觉得好受了些，她搬了把椅子坐在阴影里，听着桑拿房里的声音渐渐由大骂变成哀求，再变成哭泣，最后彻底没了声音。

Nikita把头抵在椅子的靠背上，想着接下来这段时间要怎么度过才好。

她觉得自己最后应该是趴在靠背上睡着了，醒来时忍不住打了个喷嚏。她站起来活动了下四肢，一边揉脖子一边走到桑拿房边透过窗看了看——女孩正趴在地上，随着呼吸身体有着明显的一起一伏。

“Alex?”她叫了声，但没有得到回应，她打开桑拿房的门把女孩抱了出来。

这不是她第一次这样干，她还记得在Alex还是13岁时的重量，她可以轻轻松松的把她扛在肩上穿过夜晚的森林，而现在……她觉得这种重量并没有增加多少，女孩皮肤下的骨头甚至有些硌得慌。她将怀里的人放进浴缸里时，女孩仍在昏迷着，因为脱水、疲劳，还有长期的营养不良。

Alex身上大大小小的淤青不少，其中额头上还有一块是她弄的。她了口气让自己专心手头的事，尽力忽略掉那块还挺新的青紫色的皮肤。

仔细的用手检查了每一处，确定没有什么她还没看出来的骨折或是其他什么严重的伤后，Nikita如释重负的呼出了一口气，伸出手扒下Alex身上已被汗水与蒸汽弄得透湿的衣服。

在她仔细的清理女孩身上的污垢时，她尝试着让自己想些别的，任何的东西，只要不是眼前这个人都行，但她却一直抑制不住的想到Alex走到今天这一步——昏迷在她的浴缸里，有着不小的毒瘾，身体几临崩溃……她有着不可推卸的责任。

她犹然记得她一路顺着所有的线索最后找到Vlad时心中的悲愤和绝望，她除了给他一刀之外并不知道自己还能做什么，Alex会逃到哪儿……偌大一个美国，她真真无从找起。她不太愿意去想Alex是怎么落入Vlad手里、千里迢迢的从俄国到美国、再从不知哪儿的地下妓院辗转到这里，也不太愿意想Alex这几年自己是怎么活过来的。

即使眼前这具身体的每一处都在告诉她答案。

Nikita再次叹了口气，擦干Alex身上的水，将她抱出浴室放在床上，盖好被子后她起身烧了瓶热水，灌好放在了被子里。

昏迷中的女孩几乎是立刻就抓住了那个散发着热量的水瓶。

她愣了愣，靠着床边坐下，盯着Alex紧锁的眉头，伸手再替她掖了掖被角。

*

当Alex醒来时，有那么美好的一秒钟时间，她不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己在哪儿。她只感到了身下温热的床垫，和枕头带着玫瑰味的清香。没有哪儿不对，身体也没有哪儿不舒服，她可以就这样躺在这里，躺到地老天荒，什么也不管。

但她很快又都记了起来，她是Alexandra Udinov，俄国前经济寡头Nikolai Udinov的女儿，世人眼中的死人；她是Sasha，妓女，Vald的私人物品；她也是Alex，收费合理的“自由职业者”，Ronnie的常客、“女朋友”。

她毒瘾缠身多年，身体早到了失衡边缘，崩溃已经是迟早的事。

有时她会想，若是能去掉这所有的一切，剩下的那个她，会幸福还是会更加的悲惨？

她在床上动了动，发现了被窝里如此温暖的原因：被子里靠着她怀里的地方有一瓶水，虽然现在只能算温热，但依然在辐射着热量，而她正把这瓶水抓得死死的。

她花了好久也没想清楚这到底是怎么一回事。意识中最后的地方应该是那个要让她活活脱水到死的所谓桑拿房，而她现在身上是干净的衣服，头发也还有香味……那女人把她弄出来了？还——

为了她那所剩无几但还有那么一点的自尊，她在心里狠狠的骂了几声。

这时床垫突然有了点倾斜，似乎有什么人坐了上来，她紧闭着眼睛，不让自己做出什么反应，接着她感到有人伸出手把她散在前面的头发拨到了耳后，然后慢慢的捋着她头发末梢的一个结。

她用尽全力才控制住了自己的呼吸不露出马脚。

她的短发常年没有打理过，发尾卷起来的部分很多地方都起了结，那人正细致的一个个的整理着，动作轻柔而温和。而这种温暖和动作已经远离她的生活太多年，以致于她完全不知道该如何反应，在想哭的同时，她止不住的感到恐慌。

这个人到底要做什么？

她毫无头绪。

至少对于Vlad，对于Ronnie，对于她生命中大多数人，她知道他们想从她这儿要什么，而对于现在这个女人……

在关心她？

这个词只让她觉得搞笑。

满大街的人，就莫名其妙的找上了她，然后带她到了一个莫名其妙的地方在一个莫名其妙的桑拿房里让她自己几乎脱水到死，这不属于她心中对关心的定义。或许这是她又碰上的新一类变态，在她昏迷的时候都已经做了什么……

想到这儿她细细的从头到尾感知了下身体，但没有觉得任何不适。

那只手和她的头发终于停止了接触，但她并没有感到有什么重量离开床的迹象，她甚至可以可以感到那女人就坐在床的一角，正以某种眼神盯着她。

脑子里这个场景让她不寒而栗，她打了个寒战，猛地从床上坐起来，正好狠狠的撞上了谁的脑袋。一阵眩晕，Alex手没撑住又倒回了床上，她依然挣扎着转头盯着那个正捂着额头的女人，恶狠狠的说：“你他妈到底要干嘛？”出声之后她才发现她的声音嘶哑得厉害，喉咙里干得像一团火在烧。

Nikita捡起她坐起时从她身上滚下床的水瓶，不紧不慢的说：“睡得还好么？”

这对于Alex来说是一种全新的问候方式，她愣了好一会儿都没想好怎么回答，但明显那女人已经从她的脸上知道了问题的答案。

“我想你还休息得不错。”Nikita起身从旁边的桌上拿过一个托盘放到她面前，“现在你应该饿了。”

Alex低头看到托盘上的东西从面包到水果到蔬菜一应俱全，胃里有什么东西突然搅动了起来，向她表达对食物的渴望，但她没接，“这算什么？”

“我不能一直给你打吊瓶，”Nikita向旁边一个挂着什么液体的架子示意了一下，“你得吃点东西。”

这不是她想要的答案，她怀疑那女人也知道，但她现在实在是觉得太饿了，因此她懒得再说话，抓过托盘便开始往嘴里塞东西，期间她能感到那女人的视线一直没离开她。

“你不盯着别人就不自在是吧？”把一个西兰花咽下肚，她咬牙切齿的冲着那女人的方向说。

Nikita没理会她的挑衅，只是笑了笑，“断药之后效果还是挺明显的，你看起来脸色要好那么一些了，胃口好了不止一点，而且脾气也没那么冲了，”Nikita停住了话又笑了一声，“好吧，也许，也许脾气还是有那么点冲。”

“那还真是得感谢你的热情款待，我想自家有桑拿的人并不多不是么？”Alex撇撇嘴，毫不掩饰她的讽刺。那女人干嘛要这么早就提到药的事？这个词迅速的在她体内点燃了一把火，毁了她难得的平静时光，而她本可以好好享受这一天……至少，她可以好好吃完这顿饭。

“桑拿只是为了帮你把药物排出体内，后面还有很多事要做。”

她抬头看着那个女人，“你干嘛不直接给我一针放我走？或者你直接放我走也行，这我也能接受。”

但那人明显没理她这句话，“你现在有什么毒瘾快发作的感觉么？”

Alex把叉子狠狠的丢在盘子里，觉得彻底没了胃口。

“别不耐烦，因为你吸毒的时间过长，突然停下的后果可能会比较严重，任何——”

“我没觉得发慌，也没在发抖发热或是出冷汗什么的，”再也听不下去，她开口打断了她，“在我彻底没办法说话走路之前我甚至会无法控制肢体行为，后面还会有恐慌、幻觉之类的东西出现，当然我也很可能因为身体的不适应而直接死掉。我知道有什么在等着我，当然除非你愿意行行好让我由自己去。”

说完后，她为自己竟然如此冷静而惊讶了一下，但应该还是有什么东西出卖了她内心的恐惧，因为眼前的女人眼中的神情突然变得很难说清。

她必须得冷静，必须得控制住自己，不然她可能会立刻崩溃。

而这，她不想在这女人面前显示出来。

“现在，我要睡觉。”她说，直接倒在枕头上闭上眼，懒得管任何事情，意识几乎是在几秒内就迅速的模糊了。

*

Alex睡得很熟，Nikita决定趁着这段时间出去补充些食品和药物，回来时正好看到Alex在床上动了几下。

“你醒了么Alex，感觉怎样？”她问。

回答她的是沉默。Nikita叹了口气，Alex要么是真的睡着了要么就是懒得理她，而她怀疑后面的可能性还要大些。

她知道她们间的相处并不是特别愉快，鉴于她的方式，她本也不能期望能收到什么好脸色，更不用说信任了。但她开始渐渐发觉，她似乎比想象中更重视Alex的态度。

“Alex?”她把声音提高了些。

还是没有回应。她皱了皱眉，就算是疲劳过度，先前睡了那么久，现在也还算太早了。傍晚的光线已经比较昏暗，她把纸袋放到橱柜上，回头把灯调亮了些。

一时间，她觉得自己的肌肉紧绷了起来，肾上腺激素在血液中激荡，一时甚至让她脑袋有些充血。她的眼睛和耳朵都在尖声向她发出警告——Alex并不是在睡觉。

只几大步她就到了女孩床边，低头看到Alex的脸正白得跟纸一样，眼睛正无神的看着上方。她伸手摸了摸女孩的额头，但几乎是立刻就把手缩了回来。

烫得让她心悸。

Alex几乎是把自己裹在了被子里，她迅速掰开Alex紧攥着被子的手把被子扯开。才换上没多久的睡衣已经被汗水湿了个透，头发也凝成了一缕一缕的紧贴在脸上。

Nikita再伸手试了试女孩的脉搏，正剧烈而疯狂得在她的手指下跳动。

她得把她的温度降下来。

她快速的奔去浴室开始向浴缸里放温水，同时抓了跟毛巾弄湿又奔了出去。她用毛巾把Alex脸上的汗擦干，然后叠好放在女孩的额头上。与此同时她再次注意到了对方的眼睛，眨都不眨的睁着，对周遭的一切都毫无反应。

“Alex.”她大声叫到，希望能把女孩拖回现实，“Alex!”

Alex依然没有反应，但突然开始了剧烈的颤抖，四肢有了明显的痉挛，同时嘴里发出了几声短促的呜咽。

想也没想，Nikita立刻抱起她朝着浴室飞奔，浴缸里的水正有向外溢的趋势，她用身体把水阀的开关关上，同时小心而缓慢的把女孩朝水里放。

似乎是感到了与身体截然不同的温度，Alex在沾到水的一刹那几乎是立刻朝上，向着她温暖的怀里挣扎。

“没事…”她轻声在Alex的耳边安慰，同时把女孩抱得更紧，坚持着把Alex几乎是按进了水里。女孩在温热的水里猛烈的挣扎，嘴里不停地发出呜咽声，眼睛慌乱的四处转动，却没有任何聚焦。

“Alex!”她压着女孩的肩膀轻轻的摇晃着她，阻止她向上弹出来，“回答我！”

不知道是因为这相对于Alex来说太过冰冷的水还是她这句近乎命令的话，她的努力终于起了作用——Alex闭上眼呻吟了一声，一秒后又重新睁开，而这次的眼睛里终于有了聚焦。但在看到她的一瞬间Alex却差点从水里跳起来，姿势很像是在自卫，直到几秒后似乎想起了什么，她才放松下来，把头靠在浴盆的边缘上。

Nikita松了口气，拿下女孩额头上的毛巾去重新弄湿，“你还好么？”

“哈……”Alex动了几次头想躲开那根湿毛巾，最后还是静下来打量了下周围的环境，“你会把我宠坏的。”

“Alex，这不是开玩笑的时候。”Nikita不禁觉得一阵后怕，如果……

Alex似乎想笑，但出来却变成了剧烈的咳嗽，随着咳嗽身体在水里蜷缩成了一团，Nikita迅速蹲下来在女孩的背部画圈。

Alex想避开，但因浴缸内的空间有限并没有成功，“你——”她又开始了咳嗽，但依然断断续续的向外挤着词，“你为什么要做这些？”

“如果我不在这儿你刚才很有可能——”

“如果你没绑架我的话我会还正过得好好的。”

“Alex……”这话让Nikita觉得有些烦躁，“那不是你的生活。”

她得到的回答是一声冷笑。

“你有开始出现幻觉么？”

Alex轻微的摇头，半响后用满是憧憬的眼光看着她，“除非你就是？”

“真抱歉，我不是，”Nikita回答，同时站了起来低头看着瘫软在浴缸里的女孩，“你得歇息，一两小时都行，你需要足够的精力。”

根本不用她说，Alex的眼睛已经有些微闭，很快，她的呼吸就规律了下来。

Nikita坐在浴缸的边缘，静静的看着女孩的脸——如此的平静，没了疼痛或是恐惧。身上蓝色的睡衣是她先前特地去买的，随着水波在身体上方微微的晃动。被打湿的头发很像一缕缕编好的辫子，这把女孩显得更加的年轻，更加的……脆弱。

她移开视线起身向门口走去，在Alex温度稍微降下来一点前她得把毛巾准备好。

但就在她起身的一瞬间，Alex呼吸又变得不规律起来，双手微弱的挣扎着，像是在抵御身上什么看不见的重量。

“别…”Alex轻声喊着，声音太小，以致于她几乎就没听到，“不！不…求你。”

噩梦，Nikita心想，这也是她曾经的老朋友。她想着是什么事会一路阴魂不散的一直跟着女孩到梦里。

在她推开浴室门出去拿毛巾时，女孩的尖叫声一直如影随形的跟在她身后，乞求着任何能带给她安慰的东西，“别走！求你…”

当她跑回浴室在浴缸边坐下时，夜晚又重归了平静。

*

连着两夜的高烧后Alex终于退了烧，她觉得自己虚弱得像一只刚出生的小猫，这一生她都没这么难受过。

高烧、痉挛抽筋这些，她觉得都还可以接受，但头疼……才是最让人无法忍受的，那感觉就像被雷直接劈中一样。她不能思考，不能说话，天，她甚至无法叫出来，睡觉更是不可能的事。

只有在那女人过来看她的时候，她才能挣扎着说上几句话。

那女人一直在她身边来来去去的转悠，像一个专业护工，面无表情而机械的处理她的各种状况，但除了必要的话其他的一概不说，不管她问了什么问题或是讽刺得有多么厉害。

那女人模特一般的走路方式和穿着、遮遮掩掩的态度、还有说话的那种语气都十分让她讨厌。事实上，她讨厌与那人相关的所有事情。但尽管如此，她的每次的出现却都成为了她最大的安慰。

到现在这个时候，能开口讽刺几句已经成了她最大的乐趣。而在她几乎是永无止境的噩梦里，只有那个身影才能让她恢复点意识，才能让她觉得自己还有点做人的感觉，而不是一个快烧成灰的球。

但她怕她在做梦的时候，会说了或是做了什么，透露出一些相当多余的事。

她绝不要那女人的任何同情。

不错，这人确实是从Ronnie他们那里挽救了她那一点微不足道的自尊心，但说真的，在脸上挨了一拳、接着被绑架到一个不知道是哪儿的桑拿房里活生生折磨了几天后，不管是谁都应该很难生出好感。

因此，Alex不怎么喜欢这个不请自来的“救命恩人”。

她明白这个世界的法则，这个人救了她、给了她一个栖身之所，虽然空得不像话，除了两张床、一张放着电脑的桌子、以及一个大大的黑箱之外什么都没有，但好歹也能遮风避雨。这些东西……当然不管本人意愿给她强行戒毒也应该算上一个，这些东西都应会是要求回报的。

只是时间问题而已。

在脑子里打了自己一巴掌告诉自己不要多想，Alex深吸一口气坐了起来，小心翼翼的把脚放在地上让自己起身。在重量离开床的一瞬间，腿就立刻软了下来，她慌忙抓住床沿作为支撑才没倒在地上。

真跟猫崽子没个两样，她心想。

就在这上下两难的一瞬间，她很想重新躺回去，等那女人回来帮她。但脑子里被那女人抱着去浴室的画面给了她足够的动力自己一点点的向浴室挪去。

洗澡从未这么艰难过，她花了快一小时才让自己觉得干净了一点，期间有段时间她甚至睡着了，醒来的时候正有一个紫色的泡泡弄得她鼻子有些发痒。但在许多声咒骂以及一系列慢得发指的动作后，她终于磕磕绊绊的把自己弄干净了，随便抓了件那女人的衣服往身上套。胸前的扣子试了几次也没扣上，她干脆的放弃了，拿了一根毛巾坐在床边上擦头发。

就在这时她听到了门开的声音，她转过头正对上那女人毫无准备的眼睛，似乎对她醒着有些诧异。Alex白了一眼，又把头转了回来。

“你今天似乎感觉还不错？吃东西了么？”

她懒得回答。

“你还真是……”声音停顿了几秒，“不过没事，冷冰冰的要比炸毛性感些。”

然后是一会儿的沉默。

Alex觉得很滑稽，难道她指望着她笑么？

Nikita叹了口气走到她面前，放下手中的纸袋蹲下来看着她，做着护工做的惯例询问，“今天你的身体似乎挺正常，还知道自己是谁么？”

“很不幸的是…”她冲那女人甜甜的笑了一下，“我知道。”

“那么…”那人也笑了一下，不过与她不同，是真的在笑，“我先前说过，我给你买了点东西，”她从纸袋里拿出了几件衣服，“虽然不是Prada…但还是挺可爱的不是么？”

看着一件粉红到恶心的衣服在她面前晃来晃去，Alex觉得更不想说话了。

“Alex…这是自信的第一步，那之后你会感觉好很多，相信我。而且，这毕竟是我的衣服。”Nikita盯着她胸前敞开扣子，意有所指。

“你到底想做什么？”再也忍不住了，Alex猛地抬起头盯着面前的那个人，“你一不认识我，二不了解我，你到底要干嘛？

“我知道你喜欢海洛因，这能算吧？”Nikita回答，脸色十分的欠扁，“不过我的话…喜欢Ketamine多一点儿。至于我要做什么，只是一些我希望曾有人能为我做的事而已。”

“希望有人绑架你？”Alex夸张的笑了一声，“你编故事的水平不怎么样，真的。”

“我没骗你Alex。我曾在high的时候做了些傻事，牢狱之灾都还其次，但因此我得搭上我一辈子的时间。而那天当我看到你时，我觉得我能阻止相同的悲剧再次发生。”

“哪儿？”

“什么？”

“你在哪儿看到我的？”

“我看到你进了那个毒品站。”

Alex的声音忍不住高了一个八度，“那你为什么会在那儿？你这种有私人桑拿的人会偶然不小心的路过那种地方？你就差告诉我你是跟随什么冥冥中的指示过去的这种鬼话了。”然后一个想法突然击中了她，“你在跟踪我？”

Nikita颇有些不耐烦的叹了口气，以一种令她十分烦躁的不急不缓的安慰语调开口：“没有，Alex——”

“那你又怎么知道我名字？”

“你的卖家叫过你，我听到了。”Nikita一字一句的回答，语调已有隐隐的不耐烦，而这让Alex加的生气了，下一个问题便不假思索的就问了出来，“那你名字呢？”

那人果不其然的沉默了，Alex在心里狠狠骂了自己几声。

“这不是陷阱，我也没骗你。”Nikita站了起来没再看她，“等康复了之后，你完全可以爱上哪儿上哪儿，就当我从没出现过。”

Alex一把抓过那女人留下的衣服，伸手丢了个老远。

她已经记不太清这是第多少次这种模式的对话了，每次她尝试着想从那女人身上问出些什么，对方要么避而不答，要么就直接把问题丢回给她，这导致每到“谈话”的后面她都想按着那女人的头狠狠的往墙上撞那么几次。

桌上也行，反正那女人总坐在那儿对着电脑不知道忙些什么。

但她清楚的知道这不可能。她亲眼见过那人如何像拍飞几只蚊子一样容易的放倒了Ronnie和他那一干子朋友，而她自己现在或许连拍飞几只蚊子都有些困难。

心里蹭蹭蹭向上冒的火气让她的头又有些犯晕，懒得管湿漉漉的头发，Alex重重的向后倒在床上，死死的盯着天花板。

或许是因为太生气，当晚她并没怎么睡好，不过这唯一的好处就是没什么噩梦。在她间歇的潜睡中，那个女人总出现在她短暂而又模糊的梦里。

_感觉怎样_ _……_ _还好么_ _……_ _我没骗你_ _……_ _还在发烧_ _……_ _有开始出现幻觉么_ _……_

在她不清楚到底是第几次醒来的时候，发现正对面的桌上还闪着电脑的光，在漆黑的屋里十分的明显。Alex眨了眨眼，发现那女人正在电脑前摆弄着一支枪，而那个平时一直锁着的箱子是打开的，里面摆放着各式各样的枪支。

天啊……

她不是没想过这女人是干嘛的，首先绝对不是一个朝九晚五的上班族，每天的工作除了盯着她似乎就是在对着电脑，她也想过那女人是不是个程序员，但……哦天，如果程序员都长她那样其他人还是不要活了。后来她还发现那人还特别喜爱看报纸，好吧，或许那女人已经四五十岁了，但如果四五十岁长成那样其他人也还是不要活了。

如果说她先前还对这人有着些微的好感的话，现在剩下的都是恐惧。

这人到底要拿她干什么？

Alex瞪着那堆枪，本能的缩了缩，重新闭上眼以防那人发现。但她忘了，那女人就跟猫一样的灵敏。

Nikita迅速把那把支格蕾塔丢回桌上，借着电脑的光冲她举起手示意没什么，“我不会伤害你Alex，别紧张。”

说的容易。

这晚的后面她一直都没睡，听着那人关了电脑，脚步声渐渐向她接近，接着她便感到有一只冰凉的手摸了摸她的额头，她强迫自己把呼吸放得规律而悠长，即使她正紧张得在发冷汗。

她会被灭口么？

但那人很快便爬到另一张床上睡下了。等对方呼吸声变得均匀时，Alex立刻起身向着大门跑去，开始倒腾着那个锁。

在看了今晚她看到的东西之后，她觉得不能再呆在这里了，那么多武器…神呐，她会连怎么死的都不知道。

这几年在街上她不是什么都没有学到，比如开锁，但半小时后那门依然挺拔的伫立在她面前。她瞪着那锁看了好久，最后只能回头向着她的床走去。昏暗的路灯透过窗户将屋内照得刚好能勉强视物，当她快走到床前时顺便向那女人的床上看了看，却正好看到对方睁开的眼睛。

Shit.

Alex爬回自己的床上背对着那人躺下，咬牙切齿的捏住了枕头，恨得牙痒痒。

“睡不着么？”身后突然传来声音。

她瞬间很想爬起来过去踹那女人两脚。

“Alex…”那女人像完全无知她的心情一样继续在向下说，“你知道你今天的恢复只是暂时的对吧？”

这是赤裸裸的威胁。

“我很明白糟糕的还在后面。”她让自己平静下来，慢慢的回答。

身后没再传来声音。

*

Nikita觉得她和Alex进入了一种微妙的平衡模式，若和先前比起来，可以用相当和平来形容。但Alex自那晚之后便基本再没说过话，若有必须，语气也一定是疏离而冷淡的，还一次比一次简短。

这让Nikita很怀念Alex前些天算得上见缝插针的讽刺。

就Alex时不时表露出来的紧张来看，她的那堆枪或许毁了她们间仅有的信任，当然，如果这东西真的存在过的话。

不过这也很能理解，应该没有正常人会在家里摆那么一大箱子的枪，半夜还会在电脑面前拿一把出来拆着玩。或许，她这地方看起来也不太像正常人住的地方。

“Alex?”

女孩似乎被吓了一大跳，又强迫自己冷静下来。

Nikita叹了口气，“别紧张，”她把餐盘递了过去，“吃饭。”

Alex一言不发的接过，身体有些僵硬，朝着远离她的地方挪了点位置，低头便开始往嘴里塞东西，一时间房内只有刀叉与盘子清脆的碰撞声。

少了几乎是成了固定节目的口角之争，Nikita觉得有些不适应。

“对素食没意见了么？”她问，打破了让她觉得有些尴尬的沉默。

没人回答。

很好，另一个全新的尴尬境界。

Nikita在心中苦笑了一声，埋头吃自己的东西，打定主意不再管，直到她感到了一股带着食物和金属味道的风，透露着危险的味道。想也没想，她立刻侧身躲开，打掉了那把瞄准了她的头的餐刀，顺手把袭击者放倒在了地上。

“Alex…”她费了好大劲儿才抓住了Alex在地上乱蹬的腿，“冷静下来。”而她这才发现女孩的身体有着明显的颤抖，身上的汗也多得不太寻常。

Alex前些天除了偶尔的抽筋和低烧之外，并没有什么特别大的症状，但Nikita一直都知道那些都只是暂时的恢复，而现在……她决定把这次袭击归结于对方精神状态的不太稳定。

“动手啊！”Alex在地上挣扎着，向她踹了一脚。

开始觉得Alex身体上的复健或许还需要很长的时间，Nikita叹了口气，用力将Alex在地上向自己的方向一拖，然后用膝盖抵住了对方乱蹬的腿。她抓住女孩的手压在地上，看着Alex的眼睛一字一句的说：“Alex，我不会伤害你，冷静下来好么？”

“动手啊！”Alex猛地抬头冲她喊到，几乎碰到了她的鼻子。

“动手干什么？”

“干你本该干的事情！” Alex倒回地上，但依然没放弃挣扎，“刀就在那儿，杀了我，或者把我卖给那个雇你干这些的人，要不你又不工作哪儿来的钱？求你，别一天到晚在这里假惺惺。”

“Alex…”她忍不住翻了个白眼，“我说过无数次，我不会伤害你，等你康复了——”

“完全可以走？当做你从没出现过？哦天呐小姐，你就不能说实话么？你难道喜欢去路上绑架人给人免费蒸桑拿么！”

再次用力把Alex的膝盖压下去，Nikita耐心的说：“我告诉过你，我只是想帮忙。”

“如果…”Alex重重的咬着这个词，“如果你真的想帮忙，直接杀了我，跳过这些有的没的，反正只是迟早的事。”

哦天。

Nikita忍不住再次翻了个白眼，觉得自己的耐心在一点点的燃烧至尽。她瞪着女孩一字一句的说：“我再说最后一次Alex，我不会——”

“那来点实在的行么？！什么都行！”女孩咬牙切齿的瞪了回去，“或许从你的名字开始？‘不会伤害你’小姐？”

Nikita需要考虑的事情很多，比如Alex的复健疗法；比如每天需要在Alex休息的短时间内采购的东西；也比如在Alex完全复原后，出去之后若不小心提到她的名字该会带来多大的麻烦。

她深吸一口气找回了点耐心，“你不知道最好Alex，相信我，”她真诚的说，“等你好了之后，就当我没出现过，我不想你因为我被卷入更大的麻烦里去。”

发觉对方停止了挣扎，她松了口气，手上便稍微放松了些，但随即发现女孩的头狠狠的撞了上来，她下意识的向上抬头，但下嘴唇瞬间便传来一阵剧痛。手比大脑更快的动作了，她的手肘抵着Alex的胸口把她压回了地上。

像根本没感觉到痛一样，Alex瞪着那个几乎贴着她脸的女人，“下次如果你还跟我说这种狗屁话，我发誓我会把你鼻子咬下来。”

Nikita吸了吸嘴唇，十分确定已经出血了，她有些恼火，“Alex——”

“从我身上滚开。”

“那么你得向我保证——”

“不，”Alex嘶哑着说，声音几乎是在咆哮，“你再碰我的话，我就自杀。”

她彻底疯了么？Nikita生气的爬起来坐到一旁决定懒得再说，但回头看的一眼停下了她所有接下来的动作。Alex紧握的手中有丝丝的血渗透出来，她的手抓得太紧以致于将指甲戳进了掌心中，割出了几条深深的口子。但她的脸……才是最让她震惊的——毫无血色、充斥着愤怒和绝望。

“Alex?”她轻声开了口。

“别…别靠近，不！别伤害我！”

幻觉，Nikita迅速的意识到了，刚才一定是有什么深深刺激到了她。在心里诅咒着自己的不小心，Nikita小心翼翼的开了口，“我不是……他们，Alex，我不会伤害你，别害怕。”

“这是什么新把戏么？”Alex问，开始变得更加的激动，“不！别让我做这种事…放我走……求你…我做不到！别碰我！”

当Nikita缩短了她们间的距离时，Alex开始了尖叫，坐起来朝后面蜷伏起来，直到背抵在了床边上，恐惧几乎是肉眼可见。

Nikita不敢再接近了，Alex的表现让她开始有些恐慌。她可以看到Alex满是恐惧的眼睛一直牢牢的锁在她身上，随着她的任何动作，身体都会有明显的瑟缩。

“这儿没人会伤害你，Alex，冷静下来。”她蹲了下来，让自己看起来不那么有威胁。

“我做不到……我再也受不了了……别惩罚我，求你。”

“没事了Alex，这里没什么好怕的，你没做错什么，没人怪你。”她徒劳的尝试安慰她。

“但我辜负了他们！”Alex啜泣着说，最后一点现实从她的眼中抽离了出去，“父亲会以我为耻的！我太软弱，甚至都不能反抗——天呐……”她抬起头，似乎又看到了什么不一样的东西，“我辜负了所有人！我把她们都丢在了那儿，Irina——”

突然，Alex的脸色变了，像是在语无伦次中想到了什么，她挣扎着坐起来，靠床沿支撑着自己。

“但你不会伤害他们的对吧？”她屏住呼吸轻声的对她说，身体颤抖着，像是有两个人在争夺着控制权。

而在Nikita还没来得及回答时，Alex又开了口，“我能做得很好，我能让你体验到你甚至从没想过的！”泪水正疯狂的在Alex的脸上肆掠着，但她似乎根本就没有察觉，“你可以对我做任何事，但别伤害他们，求你！”她的手笨拙的划过Nikita的脸，脸上是一种不自然的渴望，和痛苦交织在一起，像蹩脚的鬼脸。

这让恐慌填满了Nikita的整个意识，她迅速的向后退，在她们之间留下了巨大的空隙。而Alex似乎是立刻就忘记了她的存在——她重新坐了下来，紧紧的抱住膝盖，身体前后摇晃着，徒劳的想要使自己冷静下来，嘴里还嗫嚅着什么，但声音太小，以致于Nikita完全不能听见。

甚至在她得眼睁睁看着Division屠杀无辜的人时，Nikita都没觉得如此无助过。Alex正在她眼前生生的折磨自己，为了一些她不理解的事惩罚自己，而她……什么都不能做。

“你辜负了他们…你辜负了他们…”Alex反复的对自己低语，“你就是一无是处……”

Nikita觉得她无论如何都得把这些东西停下来，她不能再看下去了，现在的每一分每一秒都在提醒着她，这一切就算不是她的错，她也有着任何人不可比拟的责任。

她一点点的向女孩靠近，一次一小步，直到过了像是一辈子那么长的时间她才走到了床边，而还在恐慌中的Alex完全没有注意到她，直到她在她身旁蹲下时，Alex才注意到了她的存在，又开始了尖叫，声音像是一只在困境中的小兽。

在Alex逃开之前Nikita压住了她的肩膀，轻柔的摇晃着她，“Alex，”她出声叫着她的名字，“Alex.”

这似乎没有任何作用，女孩的恐慌好像加剧了。

“Alexandra！”她开始了第二次尝试，换上了俄语，希望母语能将女孩安静下来，“Alexandra，是我，听我的声音！没人会伤害你，你现在很安全！听得到么Alexandra？”

Alex渐渐的停止了挣扎，抬起头看着她。她的脸依然交杂着恐惧和痛苦，但眼睛开始有了神采，像是认出了眼前的人。而让Nikita惊讶的是，她的存在竟然让她放松了下来。

因为先前咬得太用力，Alex的嘴唇上还有血，她尝试着说些什么，但喉咙因为尖叫而太过嘶哑，说了两次之后Nikita才明白她要说什么。

“是你……”她低声说，“发生什么了？”

“你不记得了？”

Alex只是摇了摇头。

“你出现了幻觉Alex，你把我当成了其他什么人。”

“我说了什么？”Alex没能掩饰掉她脸上此刻的恐惧。

她希望向她掩饰什么呢？Nikita想。她曾经的处境？她的恐惧？还是她的真实身份？“没什么听得清的，”她最后说，“几乎都是在尖叫。”

Alex对这个回答点了点头，在她的帮助下站起来躺到了床上。在Nikita拿过毯子时，她似乎想说什么最后又没有开口。

“Alex?”她开口问。

“我没力气做点评了，无名小姐。”

“好吧，”Nikita笑了笑，“那就等你有力气的时候，睡吧Alex。”

女孩微不可查的点了点头，在她从床上起身时，她敏锐的在女孩眼里捕捉到了一丝恐慌。

“别走。”Alex说。

Nikita深深的看了她一眼，重新在床边坐了下来，“你在害怕什么？想聊聊么？说出来会感觉好很多。”

“我没害怕，”Alex看起来对她的问题很吃惊，语调十分真诚，“我现在只是不想一个人而已。”

如果她没在几分钟前才看到过Alex蜷缩在地上发抖的场景的话，她对这话不会有任何怀疑。

“我不会走，”Nikita回答，“我只是得去拿几根毛巾和一些可以看的东西。”

当她回来时，女孩已经陷入了她深沉而又毫不安稳的睡眠。

*

或许从表面看来，她现在的生活跟过去相比相当的波澜不惊，但Nikita却觉得她从没过得这么疯狂过，哪怕她现在正面对的东西是菜板上的一堆青菜萝卜，而不是指着她的枪。

自从第一次幻觉出现后，她的新房客的状态就一直不怎么好。比如现在，身后的低语和小声的啜泣已经持续了好几个小时，而这种东西是永远不可能说习惯就能习惯的。叹了口气，她把一颗因为在冰箱里放太久而蔫掉的青菜丢进垃圾桶，决定等待会儿出去买东西的时候再决定吃什么。

她搬了把椅子在床边坐下，把已经快要落在地上的毯子拉回床上盖好，“Alex…”她的声音划过了空旷的阁楼，“没事了……”

她自己也清楚这话是有多么的可笑和无力。

让她惊讶的是，Alex缓缓睁开了眼睛，但眼神里却闪着一种全新的、病态的光。

“我有个想法，”Alex慢慢的宣布，声音里带着紧张和饥渴。

Nikita觉得自己的心在慢慢下沉。

“我不想这样，你也一定狗腿得烦了，停下这些东西对你我都好。你给我一针，或是一些药都行，我可以去厕所，绝对不会打扰到你。”

Nikita迅速的收拾了下自己多余的情绪，不带感情的开口：“Alex，这不可能。”

“我还真就不懂了，我到底关你什么事？”Alex激烈的争论道，“你他妈又有什么权利管我？！连我都烦了你还不烦么？给我！”

“不，而且我也不想听这些废话，你现在并不清醒。”

Alex从床上猛地坐了起来，蓝色的眼睛死死的盯住了她，“你，把东西给我，我知道你有。”

“我说最后一次，Alex，不。”

Alex发出的短促叫声很像一只猫，直接向她扑了过来，她们两人的重量让椅子直接向后转了九十度倒在了地上。

Nikita觉得这一定是她最为不愉快的一次经历——背和地板来了个直接接触、腿晃在空中、大腿上还有个又抓又挠的Alex。当她感到脸上几道火辣辣的疼痛时忍不住低声在心里咒骂了一句。

“我杀了你！”身上的女孩尖声叫着，双手明显的向着她脖子的方向用力，“杀了你！”

Nikita恼火的叹了口气，抓住女孩的手腕腰部用力猛地向侧翻，这十分有效，一秒内她便骑在了挣扎的Alex上面，让下面的女孩动弹不得。但随即她便记起上一次这样时造成了一个怎样心悸的后果，Nikita迅速以一个十分不优雅的姿势从地上站了起来，顺手用力把Alex拖回了床上。

_天，_ _Alex_ _她还是太轻了。_

摇摇头，Nikita盯着Alex的眼睛开口：“我不想这样做的Alex，但你让我没得选。”她略有些粗暴的压下女孩的下一步挣扎，抓过一只手铐把Alex 的右手拷在床的一角。

“不……”暴怒从Alex的眼里迅速的消退了，又重新被慌乱和恐惧填满，“求你，别……”

“Alex——”看着那双满是惊慌的眼睛，Nikita觉得话便再也说不出口，疲倦和无力感在瞬间席卷了她的全身，让她有些喘不过气。

“我不会再那样了，我保证！我不会反抗，你想做什么都可以，”Alex哀求着，“无论什么…只要你放了我，给我点药，什么都可以……”

“不行，Alex，”强迫自己振作起来，Nikita把所有的软弱和情绪从脸上剔除干净，声音重新坚硬了起来，“这是为了你的安全考虑，我不能让你伤到自己，现在……在你有些理智前我不会打开它。”

“不！！”Alex用她仅剩的力气用力拉扯着手铐，以全身的重量抗争着，但当然，这不会有任何作用。

Nikita慢慢的把椅子扶正，重新把自己安顿了进去。她的后背死死的抵在靠背上，像是在阻挡着自己任何想要逃跑的冲动。

接下来的几天她几乎都没离开那里，只有在去弄些吃的或是去浴室的时候才会把眼睛离开Alex一会儿。她看着Alex同毒瘾挣扎着，或是手铐，或是她自己那些疯狂的举动。没过多长时间幻觉便重新找上了她，隔断了女孩对真实世界的所有感知。有些时候她认为自己还是那个地下室里的囚徒；有些时候她以为有人发现了她的真实身份；有些时候她把她当成了她的客人或是买家，会尽力的去迎合她。但更经常的，她在向她请求着帮助，或是仁慈，或直接是一死，而这三者对她似乎并没有什么差别。

有时，在Nikita无声的喝着咖啡时，她会有些自嘲的想着幸好她住的这里没什么人，房屋的结构也使得消音效果很好，不然……她可以肯定早就会有警察找上门。Alex一直都没有停止尖叫，直到最后只能发出些嘶哑的低语，但即使如此，她依然在尖声说着什么，哪怕她渗血的嘴唇里几乎已经发不出任何声音。

Nikita明白这些过程是必须但却是致命的，不管是Alex生理上的疼痛，还是那些心理上的自我折磨。当Alex在床上激烈的挣扎扭动时，或是为眼里看到的什么东西尖叫时，她并没有多少东西可以做。药物确实可以一定程度上的减轻痛苦，但那会带来其他的副作用，其后果会是更加的致命。

但她不能离开，即使她的每一个细胞都在唆使着她叫她去做些其他的事，任何可以让她离开这儿的事。从她把Alex拷在床上的那一刻起，Alex所有的生存依赖都只剩下了她。因此，她能做的只是连着几小时的坐在那儿，看着那个女孩，擦去她额上细密的汗珠，给她手腕上的伤口上药。而除此之外，她只能坐在那儿，祈祷着Alex能活过这一切。

但有那么些少之又少的时候，Alex会清醒那么一小阵子。每当那时，Nikita从平板上抬起头，都会对上Alex正静静的看着她的那双眼睛。然后她便会告诉Alex现在是什么时候、过了多久时间。这些时候Alex很少说话，但一旦她尝试着开口，也只会问那一个问题，声音嘶哑而紧张，“我说了些什么？”

“什么都没有。”而这也是Nikita的一贯回答。

Alex似乎唯一害怕的便是失控，透露出不愿让其他人知道的信息。所以她也什么都没说，没告诉她她的那些哀求，也没告诉她她早已从她的梦中知道了足够多。她在寻找Alex的时候便已经拼凑出了她大概的轨迹，但这些……却填满了她所不知的细节，哪怕她一丁点儿也不想知道。

Nikita不怎么会为过去的事后悔，哪怕她的整个人生都因为那一次错误而走上了一条不能回头的道路。但现在，她真切的开始后悔着——如果她当时能找到一个更为可靠的人，或者如果她能在后来抽一点点时间去看看后续的情况……如果她没有去胡乱担下责任由不再管的话……

眼前这些不管对Alex还是对她都几乎是炼狱的场景，都绝对不会出现。

Nikita痛苦的呼出一口气，苦笑了一声把脸埋进双手，任凭时间以缓慢得令人恼火的节奏一点点的从她身旁流过，她甚至没有注意到黑夜的来临，而在寂静中Alex突然响起的声音让她瑟缩了一下。

“太黑了……”Alex轻声说，声音迟疑而恐惧。

“我去开灯。”她迅速回答，从椅子上站了起来。

但Alex叫住了她，眼睛里闪着担忧，“Kat……他们也把你抓回来了么？我还本庆幸着只有我——”

“没人抓住了我们，Alex。”不明白这个Kat是谁，她尝试着说服她，但她知道这都是徒劳。这些事都进行过无数次，以至于她们的对话模式几乎早已固定，“你在我的地方，你很安全。”

“那只是他们想让你这样认为，”Alex苦涩的回答，“就在你刚觉得没事的时候，他们——”她猛然闭上眼，像是在抵御着什么突然的疼痛，“总是这样……”

不清楚Alex在说些什么，Nikita开口安慰道：“在这里没人会伤害你，Alex，我保证。”

“你说他们会杀了我们么？”Alex突然问，眼光牢牢的锁在她脸上，“为了警告其他人不再逃跑？”

愤怒瞬间席卷了Nikita全身，没抑制住的情绪让她的全身有些发抖。

她早该明白，当然，当然这些年来Alex应该不止一次的尝试过逃跑，而现在，她知道了那些人是如何对待胆敢逃跑的人。

暗无天日的房间，还有不知什么时候会从哪儿来的疼痛……

Nikita捏紧了拳头，想到了她当初给Vlad的那一刀。

她那时就该直接把他大卸八块。

“你该休息了，”Nikita突兀的说，声音里的尖锐和狠戾把她自己都吓了一跳，她深吸一口气迅速的调整着情绪，“Alex……你得歇会儿，你需要体力。”

“太黑了……”Alex低声说，她眨了几次眼睛像是在挣扎着想睁开，但她的声音开始变得模糊起来，“我现在甚至觉得地下室都应该亮得刺眼，Kat……”

她在说完前便失去了意识，但Nikita看了她足足半个多小时才起身打开了灯，而后她重重的叹了口气，尝试着想读点东西，但却可悲的失败了。

尽管如此，她依然坐在那儿，哪怕不知道自己到底在看些什么。背因为坐的姿势不太自然而酸疼得厉害，但她没有回床去睡觉，也没有把椅子挪到一个会稍微舒服些的位置。过去的几天她睡的很少，当然，她得照顾Alex，应对那些突如其来的幻觉或是其他的不适症状。

但在她的内心深处，她明白她迟迟不睡的原因不是因为这个女孩，而是……她自己的梦最近都不怎么愉快。

Alex的那些幻觉、噩梦，还有那些低语中透露出来的恐惧，都足以唤起那些她本以为这辈子都不会再来骚扰她的记忆。而现在，它们像一群嗜血的野兽一般，开始渐渐从阴影中爬出，探着头，等待她进入毫无保护的梦乡。

 _我现在甚至觉得地下室都应该亮得刺眼_ ……Alex的声音在她的心里回荡着。她当然知道那个地下室，她记得很清楚。

当Nikita的头偏向一边，终于陷入了梦境时，她便发现自己正站在Vlad那个地下室的过道里，一切都和她上次到这里来时没有任何差别，恶臭得让她觉得快要窒息。上次她是来这里找Alex的，而现在……Nikita竭力的思考着自己为什么在这里。

昏暗的灯光下，一些女孩拉开她们面前的帘子，恐惧地上下打量着她，这让她浑身不自在。出于某种她不知道的理由，她继续向前走，拐过几个弯，来到了Vlad的办公室旁，然后她便看到了那个房间。

铁门紧闭着，没有一扇窗，她可以确信里面没有任何的光，她迟疑的上前，抓住了铁门的把手，出乎意料的，她轻轻一用力门便开了，生锈的轴承处发出了一声响亮的呻吟。然后，她看见了一个熟悉而又不熟悉的身影——Alex的眼睛顺着光慢慢的抬起，最后停在她身上，像是要生生切开她的灵魂。

Alex正因疼痛而颤抖着，身体上的伤口渗着血，但却一直没有移开她的视线，牢牢的锁住了Nikita的脸，其中的愤恨像是要把她直接烧死在当场。

她知道了她是谁，Nikita惊慌的想，她知道了这一切都是她的错，她是那个罪魁祸首。

来不及想更多，Nikita立刻转过身逃开了，她在转弯时正好撞在了一个人身上。稳住身体，她抬头看到了一张熟悉的脸。

Gary，以及跟在他身后的那些她曾经的“养父”们。

“Nikita…亲爱的……”

不。

她跌跌撞撞的向后退，直到背抵在了墙上。

事情不应该是这样，她已经强大了，她能一个人扭断前面那群男人的脑袋，她应该能看着她“养父”们的眼睛而毫不畏惧，但Nikita却惊恐的发现自己使不出任何力气，只能靠着墙颤抖，手慌乱的探寻着身后的墙壁。

突然，她的手指感到了一丝金属冰冷的触感，是一个门把手，她不假思索的打开身后的门把自己扔了进去，迅速反身把门锁上。但当她转过身看着眼前的房间时，却几乎不能思考。

眼里一片白，屋里简单的放着一张床和一个书桌。

Division.

这是她的房间。

颤抖的腿已经不太能支撑她的重量，她慢慢的靠着床边坐下。在门被谁打开时她向后瑟缩了一些，抬起头却发现那个人不是Gary，但面容模糊得让她看不清那是谁。

“你的生活已经结束了Nikita，”那人说，“你已经死了。”

这个人不是Michael，甚至不是一个男人，Nikita惊恐的抬起头，却看到了Alex的脸。

“而我们……”Alex继续说，不紧不慢，“决定给你第二次机会。”

Nikita猛地从椅子上坐了起来，大口大口的呼吸着空气，她不规律的呼吸在在她听来像枪声一样的明显，背和脖子的疼痛让她明白刚才是梦，只是一个梦而已。她抬起头，看到金色的光正填满了她的阁楼，现在正是清晨，而她只是做了个梦。

她的目光落在Alex的右手腕上，依然牢牢的被手铐锁着，视线顺着Alex的手臂一路向下，然后，她突然遇上了一双蓝色的眼睛，带着一丝审视的意味，静静的看着她。

“Alex，”她潦草的点了下头，嗓子还因睡眠有些干，“你还能认出我么？”

“很奇怪的问题不是么？”Alex回答，“我们应该才见过。”

Nikita花了好几秒才意识到这应该只是Alex对她说话的一贯语气而已， _真是傻透了_ ，她在心里骂了自己几声， _她当然不会知道你梦到了什么_ 。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

Alex皱着眉，思考了一会儿，“累，”她说，“跟榨干了一样。”

Nikita趁着这个时间闭眼深吸了口气，把自己从噩梦的后遗症中解脱出来。

“我有说什么……奇怪的东西么？幻觉？”Alex犹豫的问，但她紧紧拉着手铐的右手告诉了Nikita她的答案对她是有多么的重要。

“你想杀了我，因为我不给你打一针什么的，所以我得给你弄了副手铐，”她回答，“你等等，我马上就解开。”

在她动作时Alex发出了一声嗤笑，“实话说我不怎么意外，”她活动了下手腕，眼睛在伤口上停顿了一秒又迅速移开，“然后你现在觉得安全了？肯定我不会杀你了？”

Nikita想着是什么让Alex回到了最初对她的那种说话方式，她拿出血压计，回头看着Alex回答：“如果你真能站起来付诸实施的话，我想我并不会反对。”Alex的眼皮明显因惊讶而向上跳了跳，很明显没预料到她还会因此开玩笑。

她伸手试了试Alex额头上的温度，测了血压和心率，第一次的，结果让她很满意，而这让她由心底高兴了起来，因噩梦而带来的不快一扫而空，“就数据来看，最糟糕的都过去了，幻觉或是高烧应该都不会再发生，”说到这儿Nikita有些由衷的抑制不住的高兴，这让她的语气轻松了很多，“但你在接下来一段时间里应该还是会很虚弱。”

但Alex的脸上没有哪儿表露出了高兴，一点儿都没有，她只是抬起右手看了看手腕上青紫色的淤青和干涸的血迹，然后又颓然的放下，眼睛无神的盯着天花板，良久，她开了口：“然后呢？”

“什么然后？”

“然后怎样？你还不明白么？”Alex把视线从天花板上移开转过头盯着她，“这都没有意义。”

“你可以回去过你应得的生活Alex。”Nikita在Alex的床边坐下，但令她惊讶的是，对于她的接近，Alex动都没有动，只是张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但最后只是发出了一声冷笑，似乎是很不耐烦，懒于再做解释。

“Alex——”

“你梦到了什么？”

这个问题直截了当，让Nikita完全猝不及防，她低头看着Alex，而对方丝毫没有避开她眼睛的意图，只是就那样无声的看着她。就在这时，Nikita明白了为什么每次Alex会问那个问题，因为现在，她也很想问Alex，她在做梦时到底说了些什么。

Alex的眼神渐渐变了，去掉了最前面那层坚冰，而其中带着的那种感同身受的意味开始让她无法承受。“这和你没关系。”她猛地站起来，然后又为自己太过尖利的语气自责。而Alex像是突然回过了神，有些太过用力的转过了头，视线重新回到了天花板上，像是上面有着什么东西吸引了她的全部兴趣一样。

随之而来的，是死一般的沉默。

*

 _你他妈脑子秀逗了么？！_ Alex在心里咬牙切齿的骂着自己，死死的瞪着天花板，希望能掩饰掉她此时心中的不安。

毫无疑问的，她刚才应该过线了。作为一个被迫接受“帮助”的受害者、一个基本可以算作是陌生人的她，是不应该问出做了什么梦这种私人问题的。这和她有什么关系？谁没做过噩梦？会搞一箱子的枪摆在屋里的人，谁没有那么点所谓的伤心往事？

Alex觉得这段糟糕透顶的被动戒毒时光或许真的降低了她的智商。

可是——

Alex迅速的在脑子里掐死了这个念头，这儿没有什么好可是的，或许这个女人真和她有着相似的经历，但对于女人来说糟糕的事也就那么几件，而在这个治安混乱的国家，这应该是滥大街的事，她没必要为一个莫名其妙的滥大街女人生出什么多余的情绪。

更别提是为了个绑架犯。

但……她的名字为什么会出现在那女人的梦里？她清清楚楚的在对方的呓语里分辨出了“Alex”这个名字，如果说这也是个滥大街的名字的话，她后面的试探也足够证明，那个Alex就是她。

但她和那女人梦里的强奸犯们有什么关系？

难道……

她们在这之前见过？

Alex早就过了以最大善意去揣测别人的年纪，但在此时心中无法言说的失望在告诉她，她或许还没有。

Alex闭上眼，任凭疲倦感席卷她的全身。

是的，她凭什么会觉得世上真有人愿意不求回报的帮助别人？她能活到现在应该已经足够明白一个道理——所有人都是有目的的。而她竟然曾真天真有那么一点儿认为，这女人是真的在帮助她。如果这女人是冲着她的过去而来的话……Alex苦笑了一声，直觉告诉她，其后果是她根本无法承受得起的。

“呃，如果你觉得可以的话，你可以去浴室洗个澡，这对你身体有好处。”

若在几分钟前，这句话或许是解决尴尬的极佳途径，但现在，Alex觉得她已经没有多余的精力去关心这种小事了。她点点头，慢慢的坐起身，犹豫了一下，还是接过了那女人递过来的手，扶着对方的小臂站起来，在帮助下慢慢的向浴室的门移动。

当打开浴室的门时，她停住了动作，侧头看着身旁的人：“我自己来。”

“能行么？”

这问题中不带任何的倾向，似乎是不想伤到她的自尊，而这让Alex停了好一会儿才消化了下去。

_天，别再天真了_ _Alex_ _。_

她点点头接过浴巾，自己向着浴室里笨拙地挪动。她实在太过虚弱，几步就耗光了她几乎全部的体力，得靠着门框歇了会儿才成功的关上了浴室的门。

她盯着到浴缸那短短的几步路的距离深吸了口气，试探性地迈出脚，但突如其来的晕眩感让她的腿立刻便出卖了她——她在着地前只来得及发出了一声惊呼，接着便发现自己已经坐在了地上，用手勉力支撑起了自己的上半身。

“怎么了？”那女人动作快得就像一直等在门口似的，眨眼间就推开了门在她身边跪下伸出手想要扶她。

“没事，”她拒绝到，“只是突然头晕了一会儿，我自己可以。”

但不管她怎么说，她依然感到有双手轻柔得把她扶了起来，让她在浴缸边缘坐稳。

“你先等会儿。”对方边说边离开了，回来的时候递给她一套睡衣，“你需要些换下的衣服，然后……别着急，你快一个星期没离床了，不习惯是正常的，慢慢来。”

说完这句，Nikita便离开了，留下一个满心困惑的Alex。

_这都算什么？_

Alex十分怀疑自己分辨是非的能力已经完全退化了，太能分清哪些是单纯的善意、哪些又是另有所图。她已经确定这女人原来见过她，那么这代表那人是为着她的身份而来，说不定就在她不知道的地方谋划些什么东西。但……为什么她只确实的感受到了对方单纯的善意？

这不是什么好事，一丁点儿都不是。

说明她不知为什么开始乱相信人、开始希望一些不切实际的东西。

而且就算那女人是真的好意—— _不过这不可能_ ，Alex在心里提醒自己。就算，就算那人是真的想“帮”自己，把她养肥后放她离开，然后呢？

她？Alex？找份正儿八经的工作？这念头让她禁不住苦笑出了声。

强行把自己从自我谴责的泥潭中来回来，她慢慢的站起来打开水，然后开始尝试着弄开身上的衣服，动作迟缓得跟老人一样。

 _天呐_ ，她低声咒骂了一句，如果这就是外公平时的感觉，难怪记忆中的他总是一天到晚的暴跳如雷。

然后这个念头便像闪电一般击中了她——她已经有很久，都没有想到过她曾近的家人过了，

全身上下没有哪儿不疼，每一次动作都要耗费无数的注意力和气力，只才站起来一会儿，就觉得自己头晕得无可复加。抑制住想要再次晕倒的冲动，她小心翼翼的踏进浴缸里，以防自己直接把头撞在什么地方，然后她慢慢的坐下，任凭温热而轻柔的水吞没了她。

渐渐的，草本和香精的味道舒缓了她的神经，肌肉也放松了下来。Alex长舒了一口气，心中对这女人的浴缸表达了一点感激之情，然后迟疑着开始检查自己的身体。

她觉得自己对于这具身体就像个陌生人一样。

或许她一直都是。

只用想想自己这些年都干了些什么便能明白，她的身体一直都不属于自己，而现在，她甚至都不能好好的指挥它。Alex苦涩的笑了声，躺进水里把头发弄湿，同时忍不住在水里吐了几个泡泡，然后才伸出手开始往头上摸洗发水。

放下手时不小心的一瞥让她愣了一愣，这地狱般的几周没有像她想的那样吃掉她太多重量，相反，她还应该稍微丰满了些。

不过……然后呢？

不管是前几年，还是这被迫同毒瘾挣扎的这几周，她的身体都是痛苦和折磨的源泉，一个单纯的物品，一个诅咒。很多时候，她觉得自己是自己的局外人。

外公便曾总说自己中了诅咒……

Alex悲伤的发现自己竟然还记得，记得那个在自己小时慈祥的外公、那个后来得病之后变得喜怒无常的老人，同时庆幸着外公早在那个地狱般的晚上之前就过世了。不然，同时失去自己的女儿女婿，还有他最爱的那个小外孙女？

她用手抹掉快流到眼睛边上的泡沫，然后发现她竟然一直在哭，而在受到洗发水的刺激后，她忍不住哭得更加厉害了。

_不_ _……_

她惊恐的发现，一旦开始，记忆的闸门就再也不能关上，小时候的一幕幕都在眼前闪过，她的家人，还有那个一直对父亲有些不满的她……实话说，那时有什么好不满甚至抱怨的呢？而她，在她所有的家人都已离去的这么多年后，为什么还活着？而且还活得猪狗不如、毫无尊严可言？

她抬起双手，发现它们正剧烈的颤抖着。

 _不是现在_ ，她严厉的警告自己， _现在不是恐慌的时候_ 。她不能在这里面呆太久，她十分确定再过得久一点那女人就会进来，而这绝对不行。她闭上眼深吸一口气，把全部的注意力集中在手上，把全身上下洗了一次、两次，然后是三次，直到皮肤都被她弄得发红、直到她觉得自己足够冷静的时候，才从浴缸里爬出来，抓过一条毛茸茸的浴巾把自己弄干。

那女人留下的棉质睡衣柔软而轻薄，让她几乎就要化在了里面，但她迅速的警告自己摆正心态，深吸了一口气，推开了浴室的门。

那女人正坐在电脑前，这是当然的事，然后她便发现床上的被单什么的也全都换过了，床头附近的凳子上还放了一叠吃的，正热气腾腾的冒着气。

“你先吃点东西垫垫底，接着再睡会儿，症状消失之后你得多休息，这之后你应该会睡得好很多。”

 _她到底要拿她做什么？_ Alex

Alex点点头，慢慢的把自己挪到床边坐下，抓起一个温热的面包，盯着盘子里剩下的东西看了好久，最后终于开了口：“你能想象我做一个……比如…服务生的样子么？”

那人愣了愣，然后笑了，“不管你做什么都会很棒Alex。”

 _是的_ ，Alex在心里冷笑一声， _对你那不知是什么的计划一定是棒惨了_ 。

“然后……我得趁这段时间去买点东西，冰箱里实在没剩下什么了。”


End file.
